crstfandomcom-20200213-history
A CrappyPasta 2 (Waing)
Here is another story taken off the Creepypasta Wikia, but never uploaded to this site. This time, I actually recorded the name. Here it is: Crappypasta #2 Of course, this may sound silly coming from some experience with a Kids Game, ROBLOX isn't very bright when you explore it's darker corners.. I once met a male player by the name of Waing, he was a bit counterproductive, only speaking in riddles and never actually replying to others, only to himself oddly enough. I thought it would be funny to visit his place than thumbs it down, so I went. As soon as I entered I was greeted by a stream of lights coming from a window to the far north I presumed, of spawn. I thought it was just dumb, a black room with nothing but fancy lights and a face on a wall. But, being as reluctant I am to judge a book by it's cover, decided to actually move for a change, instead of criticizing a new player's place. Obviously, I never presumes anything bad would happen.. Or so I thought. As I walked towards the stream of light, I noticed I was inclining up a small ramp. To what avail, I was still reluctant to move further, I wish I listened to my instinct when I had the chance. What lay ahead may reminisce in my mind forever. A crucified corpse of some player, I had no idea who. This struck me by surprise, seeing as a new player build something like this, of course it wasn't disgusting or "Hyper realistic", just blocks. The reason it's just.. Stuck in my head is because of the way it was just there. Nothing else but a Face on a wall, a light, and That. I thought to myself, 'What the hell is this?' before he joined. He told me only one sentence, over and over "If only, If only". I had no idea what he meant, nor will I ever. As ignorant as I was, I still left. His personal blurb was possibly as disturbing as his place too. ""If only, If only" he mocked the man. If only what? He pondered, before realizing that his own son was crucified before him. "If only, If only" the man continues to mock. He did not get this, how could his son die if he left yesterday, he pondered vigorously. "If only, If only." Mocked the man. And in a matter of minutes, he was gone, with not a flare, sound, or even a light, forever sleeping, with his son tonight. Silence, forevermore."" I never realized what this meant, but I decided to gather friends the next day and re-join. Again, we were met by the same distinguishable features as before, and than HE joined. His username, Waing, leered above his head as he mocked us with the same damn phrase, over and over. "If only, If only". By the time I could bear his remorseless spamming, I noticed my friends were gone, just me and him. He spoke to me clearly now, I was shocked. "Come play with me" I refused, the absurd request was just.. I couldn't expect it even if I tried to predict his next words. "Than perish" And like that, I lost connection. My player was than banned for some bogus reason, claiming that "Hotdog is a great meal!" was against the rules and guidelines. I don't know if it's just mere coincidence, but.. I can't even think anymore. I decided to make a new account, and visit the place again. This time, he was waiting. Waiting for me. "And as you perish, remember this, your blood is mine, from head to toe, I drink it day and day, to play.. Everyday". And I just disconnected as fast as I could, there was no way i'm staying there anymore. And that's my story with Waing. Category:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wat